UN D EN EL MUNDO DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD
by Trevor12345
Summary: luego de la muerte de Ace a manos del almirante Akainu este seria tragado por el agujero negro de barba negra, pero este no lo desintegraría sino que lo llevaría a un nuevo mundo en donde este tendrá nuevos amigos y aventuras mientras trata de volver a su hogar en el mar azul.
1. Chapter 1

Portgas D Ace en el mundo de Dxd.

 **Bueno., esta teoría se me ocurrió por ver a un youtuber que hiso una teoría similar, pero en mi humilde opinión es buena, pero la mayor parte de su teoría son chistes malos, que dan gracia por lo malos que son, pero no me malentiendan la teoría me gustó tanto que decidí hacer la mía, y otra cosa en esta historia Ace conservara los poderes de la fruta mera mera y también le inventare algunos ataques nuevos, por eso sin más les presento**

¿QHPS Ace aparecía en el mundo de High school dxd tras la guerra de Marine ford?

Capítulo 1: El hijo de Gold D Roger llega a Kuoh.

Nos encontramos en el momento mas triste de todo One Piece, justo en el punto en que Ace sacrificaría su vida por Luffy y le daba sus últimas palabras.

Ace: yo… no puedo alzar la voz para que me escuchen todos, por favor… ¿podrías decirles… lo que voy a decir? Padre, amigos, y tu Luffy… pese a ser… un bueno para nada pese a llevar sangre de un demonio por mis venas… me han querido… gracias… diría para luego caer al suelo muerto con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Tras eso todo sucedería exactamente como en la historia original hasta el punto en que barba negra comenzó su pelea con Shirohige. Pero en el momento en que Barba negra comenzó a crear su agujero negro, no solo atraparía el cuerpo de su padre, sino también el de Ace, pero este en lugar de desintegrarse seria transportado a otra dimensión al mismo tiempo que por su cuerpo el flujo del tiempo comenzó a ir en sentido inverso su cuerpo rejuveneciéndolo hasta los dieciséis años, y cerrando la herida que le propino Akainu, y devolviéndole a la vida.

Y mientras tanto al otro lado del portal que se había tragado a Ace, en el mundo de Dxd la historia comenzaría justo cuando Issei estaba diciéndole a Rias que iría a salvar a Asia.

Issei: presidenta tango que ir a salvar a Asia.

Rias. No te permito que vallas a una iglesia, nosotros somos demonios, y si entras a la iglesia puede que se desate otra guerra.

Desde aquí todo seria como en la historia original hasta que todos volvieron al club del ocultismo para celebrar el que Asia se convertiría en el nuevo miembro del club del ocultismo, cuando de la nada en el techo se abrió un portal y de este saldría un hombre de dieciséis años el cual se estrello contra el suelo del salón.

Rias: ¿Quién es este chico, tiene muchas heridas?

Issei: y la peor es la que tiene en el pecho, parece como si se lo hubieran atravesado con metal al rojo vivo.

Rias: Asia podrías curarlo por favor. Pregunto Rias a lo que Asia procedería a curar al joven misterioso.

Una vez curado los chicos del club llevarían al misterioso joven a uno de los cuartos para que descansase y después de unas horas Ace despierta.

Ace: DONDE ESTOY, PADRE, LUFFY. Grito pensando que el perro rojo de la marina había atrapado a su hermano.

Todos los chicos del club del ocultismo escucharon el grito, y fueron corriendo a ver de qué se debía el grito de Ace y se sorprendieron de verlo en pie ya que no imaginaban que un ser humano normal y corriente pudiese permanecer de pie con semejantes heridas.

Kiba: despertó muy pronto.

Akeno: ara, ara miren ese cuerpo. Dice Akeno llamando la atención de Ace.

Ace: ¿ustedes quiénes son?

Rias: yo soy Rias Gremory, del clan Gremory y ellos son mi sequito. Diría mientras señalaba a sus servos.

Ace: yo soy Portgas D Ace, es un gusto conocerlos…saben dónde estoy.

Kiba: estas en una escuela, más específicamente en una secundaria.

Ace: ¿escuela secundaria? ¿Qué es eso? Bueno no importa saben que paso con la guerra de Marine Ford.

Rias: guerra de Marine Ford. Respondió confundida.

Akeno: no se si exista un lugar llamado así en este mundo.

Isse: presidenta tal vez este chico sea de otro mundo, recuerden que cayó de un portal.

Rias: tienes razón Issei… bueno Portgas D Ace, por que no nos dices de donde vienes y tal vez podremos ayudarte.

Ace: bueno antes de nada yo soy un pirata, de los piratas de barba blanca y mi tripulación fue a rescatarme de mi muerte en el cuartel general de la marina, mejor conocido como marine Ford, pero todo lo que recuerdo es que después de que mi hermanito Luffy me salvara de la plataforma de ejecución me enfrente al almirante Akainu y poco más.

Rias: eso no es lo que te pregunte, pero por lo que me dijiste puedo deducir que no procedes de este mundo ya que no hay piratas en este mundo desde hace unos cien años mas o menos. Dijo sorprendiendo a Ace.

Ace: por favor tienen que ayudarme debo volver necesito ver que mi hermano se vuelve el rey de los piratas.

Rias: Esta bien veré que puedo hacer para ayudarte, pero hasta entonces tendrás que buscar un lugar para quedarte ya que pasaras un buen tiempo aquí.

Issei: te llamabas Ace verdad, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Rias: estas seguro de eso Issei.

Issei: si no veo que sea una mala persona, además me gustaría saber mas de su mundo suena muy interesante.

Luego de esas palabras por parte de Issei, Ace aceptaría la oferta del castaño, y mientras estos iban camino a casa de Issei junto con Asia, Ace le contaría a Issei todo sobre su mundo, desde el rey de los piratas el gran Gold D Roger, la división de los tres poderes, los cuales son la marina, el sistema ouka shichibukai, y los cuatro Yonkou, y finalmente les contaría sobre las frutas del diablo, Issei y Asia solo podían escuchar sorprendidos la historia de Ace aunque no sabían si creerle o no, cundo de la nada dos ángeles caídos aparecen delante de ellos para vengarse por la muerte de Raynare.

Caído 1: maldito demonio te aremos pagar.

Ace: amigos tuyos Issei. Preguntaría un tanto confundido.

Issei: todo lo contrario, son nuestros enemigos, quédense detrás yo me encargare de esto. Diría mientras invocaba a su balance breacer.

Caído 2: no seas ridículo niño. Diría para luego darle una patada tan fuerte que lo tumbaría al suelo provocando que Ace se enojara.

Malditos van a pagar por eso. Diría mientras ponía sus dedos en forma de pistola provocando que los dos caídos comenzaran a reírse.

HIGAN: diría para luego comenzar a disparas potentes balas hechas con fuego las cuales quemaron a los caídos hasta no dejar nada mas que cenizas.

Issei: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Ace: me comí la futa mera mera, la cual me convirtió en un hombre fuego.

Tras ver las acciones de Ace Issei y Asia pasaron a creerle a Ace todas sus historias, y finalmente tras unos diez minutos mas de camino llegaron a la casa de Issei.

Issei: Mamá, papá ya estoy de vuelta.

Mamá de Issei: hoy has venido un poco tarde no crees Issei.

Papá de Issei: llegas justo a tiempo para cenar.

Issei: papá, mamá espero me disculpen, pero he traído dos amigos para que se queden, es que son estudiantes de intercambio y no tienen donde quedarse.

Mamá de Issei: no hay problema, pero estas cosas se avisan con más tiempo.

Issei: pasen chicos.

Ace y Asia pasan y se presentan con los padres de Issei, donde Ace se presentaría con su típico todo de voz despreocupado, mientras que Asia tartamudearía un poco, y una ves los dos nuevos amigos de Issei se presentaron los padres de Issei le preguntarían a sus amigos si querían cenar con ellos a lo Ace y la rubia aceptarían, ya mas tarde mientras cenaban Ace aria su tipia tontería de quedarse dormido mientras comía, y su cabeza caería sobre el plato preocupando a todos ya que parecía haber muerto pues su cuerpo no se movía.

Papá de Issei: Issei rápido llama a una ambulancia. Diría a lo que Issei saldría corriendo a llamar una ambulancia.

Asia: Ace-san, Ace-san. Diría repetidas veces hasta que consiguió despertar a Ace el cual se levantaría con la cara llena de arroz y salsa de soya.

Ace: ¿Qué ocurre? Todos suspiraron de alivio ya que Ace no había muerto, y luego pasarían a reírse por como tenia su cara llena de Arroz.

Cuando acabaron de cenar Issei y Ace irían a su habitación la cual debían compartir ya que los padres de Issei le dijeron que Asia debía tener su propia habitación y que de momento no había mas habitaciones disponibles, pero Issei no se quejaría ya que le gustaba pasar tiempo con su nuevo amigo Ace, sin embargo, este se sentiría apenado por hacerlo dormir en el suelo, pero a este no le importaría, y se quedaría dormido nuevamente.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, y una pregunta.**

 **Alguien sabe si los padres de Issei tienen nombre, porque yo no lo recuerdo. Si alguien lo sabe le agradecería que me lo dijera.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ace el nuevo héroe de Kuoh

**Bueno después de una larga investigación, (me tomo como 20 o 30 minutos) descubrí que de los dos padres de Issei solo su padre tiene nombre, así que voy a ponerle uno a su madre, su madre se llamara Mai.**

 **Y una cosa más Guest, tienes razón me equivoque quería decir boosted gear, pero no te preocupes.**

 **Capítulo 2: Ace el nuevo héroe de la ciudad de Kuoh.**

Mientras dormía Ace no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la guerra de los más fuertes, tanto pensó en este tema que termino por soñar con los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar inmediatamente después de su desaparición, viendo como Luffy fue rescatado pro Jimbei, como su padre peleaba con Akainu para luego finalmente morir a manos de barba negra, pero no sin antes dar sus últimas palabras que revivirían la era pirata, tras que terminase su sueño Ace despertaría gritando "padre, mi padre a muerto" mientras lloraba, despertando a Issei quien al oír a su amigo gritar trataría de consolarle. Tras tanto lloras ambos se quedan dormidos nuevamente, hasta que llega la mañana en la que Issei se prepararía para ir a la escuela.

Ace: oye Issei a donde vas. Preguntaría algo curioso.

Issei: tango que ir a la escuela… ojalá pudieras venir, pero no estas inscrito. Respondería Issei.

Gorou: bueno podría arreglar eso, pero tendrá que esperar hasta después de que regrese de trabajar.

Issei: bueno Ace espero que no te aburras mucho pasando el en casa con mamá, no te preocupes trataremos de volver pronto.

Ace: tranquilo estaré bien, les deseo suerte en la escuela chicos.

Tras esas palabras por parte de Ace, Issei y Asia se irían a la escuela y su padre ira a trabajar, mientras que por su parte Ace se quedaría todo el día con la madre de Issei, la cual le pediría a Ace que la acompañase al centro pues tenia unos pendientes que hacer, a lo que este accedería, y unos quince minutos más tarde ambos estarían en el centro más específicamente en el banco nacional, para retirar un poco de dinero.

Mai: Ace, podrías quedarte un momento en la fila necesito ir un minuto al baño.

Ace: No hay problema mamá, tu ve tranquila que yo guardare tu lugar en la fila. ( **los padres de Issei le dijeron tanto a Ace como a Asia que los llamaran mamá y papá ya que no les gustaba que les dijeran señores** )

Pasados quince minutos Ace puso una cara de preocupación debido a que solo faltaba una persona antes de que fuese su turno, y la madre de Issei aun no volvía, y el no tenia ni idea de que hacer, pero para su buena suerte o mala según como se vea, justo cuando era su turno entraron cinco sujetos con pasamontañas y rifles de asalto, y comenzaron a tomar rehenes, la policía y los reporteros no tardaron en hacer su aparición, donde los reporteros empezaron a transmitir por todos los canales el atraco y estimaron el número de rehenes en 33, pero Ace no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando así que decidió preguntar.

Ace: disculpe señor que está ocurriendo. Pregunto a uno de los atracadores asustado aún más a los rehenes ya que no querían morir y menos por culpa de un adolescente idiota.

Atracador: no te metas niño. Diría mientras trataba de pegarle a Ace con la parte trasera de su rifle, pero este la detendría con una sola mano.

Ace: oye es de muy mala educación golpear a las personas que solo te preguntan algo. Diría para luego darle un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejaría inconsciente, y esto fue visto por todos los que estaban tanto dentro como fuera del banco, provocando que los otros atracadores comenzaran a dispararle a Ace, pero este esquivaría las balas sin ningún problema. – que aburridos. Diría para luego darles un golpe en la nuca dejándolos inconscientes.

Tras eso la policía entra al lugar y esposa a los atracadores y uno de ellos le pregunta a Ace por su nombre.

Ace: Yo soy Portgas D Ace un pirata de los piratas de barba blanca dijo sin enterarse aun de lo que ocurría, pero el policía solo creyó que estaba jugando con el así que no le dio mayor importancia, cuando del baño salió la madre de Issei la cual se acercó a Ace.

Mai: Ace que sucedió aquí.

Ace: Nada mamá solo me encarga de usos sujetos que querían lastimar a estas personas.

Mai: Cielos Ace que ocurrente eres.

Policía: Señora su hijo dice la verdad, gracias a este joven es que finalmente hemos detenido a los asaltantes de los 33. Diría el mismo policía que le había preguntado el nombre a Ace.

Ace: ¿asaltantes de los 33? Valla nombre que elijen las bandas de hoy en día. Diría un tanto confundido.

Policía: bueno es el nombre que les dio la policía ya que siempre que daban un golpe capturaban a 33 rehenes justos.

Ace: ya entiendo.

Reportero: Hijo hoy as prestado un gran servicio no solo a esta nación sino también al mundo, estoy seguro de que tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti, pero no tuviste miedo. Pregunto uno de los reporteros que habían entrado al lugar.

Ace: Bueno mi mamá estaba aquí no podía dejar que unos sujetos como ellos la lastimaran.

Reportero: señora como se siente el saber que su hijo es un héroe.

Mai: honestamente no sé cómo debería sentirme solo estoy feliz de que esta bien y que esas personas no le hayan hecho nada.

En ese momento llego Gorou quien había viso todo en la televisión y decidió ir corriendo para tratar de ayudar a su esposa y a Ace, pero cuando llego vio que estos estaban sanos y salvos hablando con la prensa.

Gorou: Cariño Ace se encuentran bien.

Mai: si estamos bien no te preocupes.

Ace: así es papá, ambos estamos bien, pero no se nos esta haciendo tarde mamá.

Mai: si, pero con todo el alboroto no pudimos sacar el dinero.

Policía: señores, joven Ace, el comandante acaba de informarme que las cabezas de estos asaltantes tenían una recompensa, la cual por derecho le pertenece a Ace, si esperan unos minutos yo mismo autorizare para que se las den.

Gorou: muchas gracias oficial, pero de cuánto dinero estamos hablando

Policía: No tengo una cifra exacta, pero cálculo que deberían ser entre cuatro y cinco millones de dólares, después de todo esos sujetos tenían fama internacional.

Los dos adultos parodian creerse la cifra que el policía les había dicho que iban a recibir por la captura de los asaltantes, pero Ace solo pudo pensar que esa cifra no era la gran cosa ya que en su mundo su cabeza valía 550 millones de Berry, sin embargo, al ver las caras de sus nuevos padres este decidido aceptar la recompensa.

Pasada una hora Ace y sus padres se encontraban dando declaraciones a la prensa cuando llego el policía con un maletín negro que estaba lleno con dinero.

Policía: discúlpenme por la espera, aquí esta su recompensa joven Ace. Diría mientras le daba el maletín a Ace el cual lo recibiría con una sonrisa y agradeció como Makino le había enseñado.

Tras agradecerle al oficial por la recompensa Ace y sus padres se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial para comprar lo que les hacia falta y una ves terminaron sus compras los tres regresarían a casa, en donde Gorou comenzaría a contar el dinero que les había sobrado tras las compras y se exalto de sobremanera por la cantidad que su hijo había ganado en tan solo unos pocos minutos pues aun luego de las compras les quedaban exactamente 4 999 950 dólares americanos.

Ace: papá te encuentras bien. Preguntaría algo preocupado.

Gorou: Ace somos ricos tenemos casi cuatro millones y medio de dólares.

Mai: de verdad tanto dinero. Diría un tanto incrédula.

Ace: Mamá, papá, se que el dinero es importante para sobre vivir, pero mi padre solía decirnos que el dinero no sirve de nada si no tienes con quien disfrutarlo, por eso quiero que me prometan que, aunque ahora tengamos dinero seguiremos siendo una familia junto con Issei y Asia.

Mai: tienes razón Ace, hasta ahora emos vivido muy felices sin necesidad del dinero, así que seguiremos viviendo como hasta ahora y solo usaremos este dinero para casos de emergencia.

Tras esas palabras el padre de Issei y ahora también de Ace regreso a su trabajo, e inmediatamente después Ace y Mai comenzaron a preparar la comida para cuando llegaran Issei y Asia, cuando todo estuvo listo llegaron los dos chicos de la escuela junto con Rias la cual quería ver si Ace no le daba problemas a Issei, y como de costumbre en Mai la invitaría a cenar con ellos a lo que la princesa carmesí accedería, y cuando empezaron a cenar Gorou decidido encender la tele en los noticieros.

Reportero: pasando a otras noticias hoy finalmente gracias a la ayuda de un joven, nuestro cuerpo de policía a conseguido atrapar a la afamada banda de atracadores conocida como los asaltantes de los 33, a continuación, les transmitiremos las declaraciones del valiente joven que arriesgo su vida para proteger a su madre.

En cuanto Issei y Asia vieron las imágenes de Ace luchando contra cinco asaltantes armados estos se alegraron ya que Ace y Mai salieron del atraco sanos y salvos gracias a que Ace había detenido a los asaltantes, mientras que por su parte Rias estaba completamente asombrada de que Ace hubiese sido capaz de detener a cinco hombres armados solo con sus puños.

Rias. Valla Ace-kun me alegro de que esos hombres no…. Trato de decirle a Ace, pero este tenía la cara en el plato de comida otra vez.

Issei. Cielos ya se volvió a quedar dormido mientras comía. Diría con una gota de sudor sobre su nuca.

Rias: ¿Cómo que dormido? ¡probablemente esté muerto ya que no se!

Ace: ¿Quién está muerto? Pregunto mientras daba un pequeño bostezo.

Asia: no se preocupe presidenta, Ace-san siempre se queda dormido cuando come. Diría con una sonrisa.

Rias: bueno supongo que no es tan malo, pero la fama que habrá ganado luego de esta tarde seguro que le traerá problemas mañana en la escuela.

Ace: pero si yo no voy a la escuela.

Rias. Iba a ser una sorpresa para ti, pero yo me encargue de inscribirte y espero que no les moleste señores, pero registre a Ace como Hyoudou Portgas D Ace.

Mai. Por mi no hay problema después de todo ya queremos a Ace como si fuese nuestro amado hijo. Dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Gorou estuvo de acuerdo, al igual que Issei.

Ace: bueno Issei parece que ahora somos hermanos, no te preocupes si alguien quiero golpearte en la escuela yo te protegeré.

Issei. ¡será divertido tener un hermano!

Fin del capítulo.

 **bueno eso es todo por hoy, y antes de nada quisiera preguntarle quieren que Ace tenga un familiar y si es así sugiéranme alguno sin más que decir hasta la próxima.**


	3. Disculpas

Disculpa.

A todos los que aún están esperando el siguiente capituló les ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero recién acabo de salir de una pequeña crisis existencial, que me dejó sin ningún tipo de inspiración, pero ahora estoy con más fuerza que antes y les prometo que antes de lo que termine esta semana tendré listo el capítulo 3.


End file.
